


The New Class

by Haywire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: The four best friends, each from a different Hogwarts house, are summoned to a mysterious meeting together.





	The New Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifimightchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/gifts).



“Hurry up, we’re going to be late,” Jane said as she tugged on her robe and hurried down the hall.

“It’s fine, we’ve got loads of time.” Maria brought up the rear of the group of four girls. She took her time and trailed one hand along the cold brick wall.

“It’s not her fault, she’s a Ravenclaw. She can’t stand the thought of being late and losing points for her house or whatever,” added Wanda. For emphasis, she playfully poked the Ravenclaw crest on Jane’s robe.

“Says the Gryffindor class pet,” countered Jane.

“Hey, I can’t help it if I’m really good at magic,” Wanda protested.

“Can we please just stop fighting?” Pepper was the last of the four girls to chime in.

“Always the peacemaker.” Maria rolled her eyes, though she grinned a little just the same.

“Well, it _is_ kinda what they do,” said Jane.

“Yes, that and flirt with boys named _Anthony_ ,” Wanda said, and placed the back of her hand to her forehead for dramatic emphasis.

“Oh please, I was not flirting with him.” Pepper counted off on her fingers. “One: _he_ came up to _me_ , two: he wears those ridiculous sunglasses all the time, three: _**he**_ came up to _**me -**_ ”

“Four,” interjected Maria, “he does hold the iron man streak for most consecutive games of quidditch played in Hogwarts history…”

“Of course you love the bad boys, Maria,” said Jane.

“And _you_ have a crush on that new foreign exchange student,” Wanda teased. “Where’s he from again, Denmark? Sweden?”

“Norway, actually, and I do not.” Jane pouted for a moment then recovered. As the group rounded a sharp corner a large doorway loomed ahead of them. “Here we are, and not a moment too soon.”

Jane held the door open for them all, and one by one they filed into the empty classroom. They sat in a two by two grid in the center of the room and took in its surroundings.

“I’ve never been in this classroom before,” said Wanda, breaking the silence.

“I didn’t even know it was here,” Maria added.

“Why did they want us to come here again, exactly?” Pepper glanced around the dark room and pulled her cloak a little tighter against herself.

“Because we’re the best students in our year for each of our respective houses, and because they wanted us to meet the new professor on their behalf.” Jane looked at her friends each in turn. “Though I must admit I don’t know why it had to be _just_ us.”

“It’s also because the school is beginning a new program, Ms. Foster,” said a voice from the front of the classroom. No one had been there mere moments before, but now a tall, mysterious man with an eyepatch loomed over them, garbed in all black.

A black pamphlet apparated on top of each of their desks, with bright red lettering on the front: ‘A Very Exciting and New General Educational Requirement.’

“I’m Professor Fury, and I’m here to invite you to the A.V.E.N.G.E.R. Initiative, where we’re coming up with new and, unfortunately, necessary classes, given recent… events.”

The ‘V’ name immediately popped in everyone’s mind. No one dared speak it aloud, however.

“So, with that in mind... welcome to the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for apatternedfever, I hope you enjoy it! I took some liberties with it, i.e. having DatDA being a 'new' class, but once I had this idea I just had to run with it. XD


End file.
